In a marine vessel propulsion system, such as an inboard, inboard/outboard, and outboard configuration, a transmission transmits power from the engine of the propulsion system to a propulsive force generator, such as a propeller. The transmission of such a system often produces a noticeable “clunking” vibration and sound when it is shifted into either a forward or reverse gear. Clunking occurs when a dog clutch or cone clutch that is rotating along with a shaft connected to the propulsive force generator suddenly engages with either a forward or reverse gear, which are rotating in correspondence with a drive gear coupled to the engine's output shaft.
Transmission gear clunking not only can cause an annoying sound and to the operator and passengers of a marine vessel, but also shock forces and heat generated from the undesirably high forces generated during impact shifting can cause drive components to fail. Elevated engine speeds during shifting also make the engines prone to stalling.